Sabo
Sabo (サボ) is a high-ranking officer of the Revolutionary Army and second-in-command under their leader Dragon. He is Luffy and Ace's adoptive brother as well as the son of Outlook III. Role in Games Sabo appears at the end of the third game's story mode. He stops Burgess from devouring the Flame-Flame Fruit and eats it, gaining the flame abilities Ace once had. He reunites with Luffy and together, they fight through Doflamingo's army in Dressrosa. After the battle, the brothers separate again. Personality Quotes *"Everything will be decided here." *"Let's concentrate on defense! Alright!" *"I won't stop until my achieve my goal! Prepare yourself!" *"My fingers are the Dragon's Claw! They are meant to shred arrogant forces!" *"Everything has a "core". Consider it... you'll see it is true!" *"Oops, I'm still not used to this power." *"Looks like you've gotten stronger, but it's clearly not enough to beat me!" *"What a nice crew mate. As Luffy's older brother, I ask you to watch out for him." *"Don't you think you should stop helping the World Government soon?" *"Your government will be gone soon. And it will be done by our hand!" *"This is for our purpose. Sorry, but get out of here!" *"Victory is mine! However, one cannot be careless." *"We both worked hard to get here. No regrets, right?" *"Run away before these claws crush your skull!" *"My goal requires you to disappear!" *"There's no way I can lose to you." *"Well done... everyone go! Show them the power of the Revolutionary Army!" *"I've taken your territory!" *"Do what you want with this territory!" *"We've taken control of this!" *"You're skilled, but too bad!" *"One of Luffy's crew mates, eh? Let's see how strong you are!" *"Let me ask you... Between Ace and I, who do you think was stronger?" *"Your'e not ready to beat me yet, Luffy!" *"Whoa... What an unpleasant opponent. Can you overlook this for old time's sake?" *"This place needs to be defended!" *"This absolutely must be done!" *"They have to be stopped." *"Oh ho... This is unexpected." *"Don't worry! I'll figure something out!" *"They have to be stopped." *"Dammit... Think I'll leave for a bit." *"What happened?! So we have to fight...?" *"I came to help... So who's the enemy!?" *"That power shakes the entire world! Show me more!" *"So you have that much power. What should you do? Decide the future!" *"You have my gratitude!" *"We are one step closer to our goal!" *"Show me... Show me Ace's Great Pirate power!" *"How about we fight for old time's sake, Ace!" *"These claws will crush those who follow the World Government." *"Magma, eh... Fire won't work here." *"I can use all my power against you...! You wouldn't be able to get up again." *"Dammit... I guess I needed help." *"I misjudged your abilities..." *"It's over... We won." *"Now that's a defense to be proud of!" *"You've gotten stronger, Luffy, Ace! Shall we battle like we did when we were little to see who's strongest?" Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Swings his pipe four times, before slamming it downwards on the ground, leaving a fire spot (for his R1). : , , , : Turns into fire and rises up into the air, then slams down with a large fiery eruption that launches enemies up into the air. Sabo then points his left index finger upwards like a gun and shoots several fire blasts at the airborne enemies. He finishes by leaping up to the enemies and knocking them away with his pipe. The fiery eruption lays a fire spot. : , , , , : Sabo sends out a small pillar of fire from his right hand that moves along the ground and can be directed with the control stick. He then detonates it, which knocks enemies back. : , , , : Sabo waves his arm and shoots out a cross-shaped flame projectile that travels forward. : , , , , : Sabo dashes forward to grab a single enemy, then unleashes a shockwave on the enemy that cracks the air. He then tosses the enemy up and turns into fire and jumps up with him, before slamming back down onto the ground with a fiery explosion, laying a fire spot. : , , : Sabo ignites the end of his pipe with fire and does a sweeping left-to-right swing that creates a wave of flames. He then leaps upward surrounding himself with a vortex of fire that sucks enemies in. He then shoots a fireball onto the ground in front of him at an angle, which erupts upwards upon impact. The last hit leaves a fire spot. : , , , : "Dragon's Claw": Sabo leaps up and unleashes a series of powerful finger jabs while hovering forwards. He then creates a ball of fire at the tip of his hand and detonates it, creating a large explosion. The explosion leaves a fire spot. : , , , , : Sabo lands with both hands on the ground and unleashes a continuous flame from himself which can trap enemies. He then pushes into the ground and unleashes a large explosion from himself. The last hit lays a fire spot. : : Level 1 Musou: "Fire Fist": Sabo ignites his right arm and leaps high into the air. He then releases a fiery punch that sends a large fire blast towards the ground in front of him at an angle, which produces knockback upon impact. : : Level 2 Musou: "Dragon's Breath": Sabo kneels down and places the knuckles of both fists onto the ground. He then pushes down, cracking the ground, and unleashes a massive explosion from himself that knocks back enemies. :R1 (Special Skill): Teleports to the fire spot that he laid out on the ground, and stomps down with his foot, creating a fiery blast. Pirate Warriors 4 Fighting Style Sabo combines his physical prowess with his newly acquired Devil Fruit abilities to create an explosive fighting style that handles both crowds and bosses exceptionally. After his brother Ace passed away and the Flame-Flame Fruit re-entered the reincarnation cycle, Sabo found and ate it, allowing him to inherit his late brother's fire powers. The Flame-Flame fruit is a fruit that allows him to create limitless amounts of fire and manipulate it, as well as turn his body into fire to avoid injury. Sabo is skilled in using staff-type weapons, as he wields his signature pipe as a melee weapon in tandem with his new fire abilities. Most of his combo finishers, as well as his normal strings, lay a fire spot on the ground, which he can teleport to by using his '''R1, '''allowing him some map mobility. If he does another move that lays a fire spot while the previous fire spot is still active, then the previous fire spot will erupt with a fiery explosion instead, allowing him some control over distant enemies. Sabo possesses immense human strength, allowing him to shatter objects with his fingers and cause the ground to cave in by simply pushing into it, creating shockwaves. Gallery Sabo-lucy-oppw3dlc.png|Sabo's costume disguised as "Lucy" in the Colosseum Externa Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters